Rules
Rule 1: Griefing is forbidden. Rule 2: No Inappropriate builds. Rule 3: Cheat mods are forbidden. Rule 4: Hacked and cheat clients are forbidden. Rule 5: No excessive caps or spam. Rule 6: No offensive language, not even in abbreviations. Rule 7: No bullying, racism or sexism. Rule 8: No pestering players or staff. Rule 9: No PvP outside of dedicated PvP areas. Rule 10: No advertising other servers. Rule 11: Do not bend the rules. Rule 12: The nether roof is off limits. Rule 13: Staff has the final say. Rule 14: English only in global chat and public areas Rule 15: Do not purposely cause lag More on rule 3: The Mods we consider to be cheats and not allowed - X-ray: Allows you to find underground materials easily. - Flight: '''Allows you to fly, even if flight is disabled. - '''Killaura: '''Allows you to kill mobs and players quickly without looking. '''However we do allow: - Autofish: Allows you to fish automatically without a redstone contraption, and cuts down on lag throughout the server. - Voxelmap: '''Allows you to have a map, so you can see mobs and players within your area, as well as most of them allow you to have see death coords. - '''WorldDownloader: '''Allows you to download the area around you, so you have a local copy of your land. - '''Gammabright: '''Allows you to set the game much brighter, as if you permanently have night vision. - '''Optifine: '''Is allowed for many reasons, the features it offers helps some with lag. '''More on rules 2, 6 and 7: We're a family-friendly server. We do have players of many ages, so we keep it nice. If you wish to use bad language you can do so in /tell or /chat l, when not in public areas. When we say no offensive language or topics, we mean it. You cannot use asterisks (*) to mask a few letters of the forbidden word and you cannot use abbreviations or acronyms of a forbidden word (acronyms are shortened versions of a phrase, like "lol" which is an acronym for "Laughing Out Loud"). If you are unable to follow our rules you will not be allowed to continue on our server. Punishment for breaking rules: Warnings: If a member of staff asks you to stop, you stop. Kicks: If you didn't listen to the warning, a member of staff will kick you with a reason as to why. Bans: If you fail to listen to a warning and a kick, a member of staff will ban you with a reason as to why. Staff can choose to go straight to a kick or a ban if they think it's right. Staff has the final say on the matter. If banned, you can appeal against the ban. On our Discord, there is a section for "Ban Appeals" You must state who banned you and for what reason, along with an apology and a little message why you did what you did and why you won't repeat your behaviour. We don't guarantee that everyone banned will be unbanned, but better appeals make a better chance to be allowed back.